


Light My Way [PODFIC]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Dean and Castiel have finally retired from hunting. Sam still mans the bunker, while Cas and Dean live in a little house on the outskirts of town. Cas gave up his grace and lives as a human until one chance encounter changes everything.





	Light My Way [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970863) by [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67). 



 

[Download the MP3 HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cfhuyorbmnt6vdm/Light%20My%20Way.mp3) \- MediaFire

[Download the MP3 HERE](https://soundcloud.com/samantha-jean-338315591/light-my-way) \- Soundcloud

[Download the MP3 HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6j9rb9dyzwlhl5a/Light%20My%20Way.mp3?dl=0) \- Dropbox

 

Art for the original fic from [Humongouscandycoffee](https://humongouscandycoffee.tumblr.com) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr


End file.
